


For My Dear...

by Mermaid_s_Tears



Category: Siren (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fingerfucking, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shibito! Kyoya, Tags Are Hard, The Drama is real, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, goes 180 real quick, part of an unfinished fic, possessed boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_s_Tears/pseuds/Mermaid_s_Tears
Summary: Just as it seemed like the the nightmare was finally over, Ayumi faces something even more terrifying. (Kyoya/OC)‐-------------I, Mermaid_s_Tears, do not give my permission for my work to be posted or hosted on any third-party website or app.
Relationships: Implied Jun Kajiro/OC, Kyoya Suda/OC
Kudos: 1





	For My Dear...

'Kyoya.... where are you? Please, don’t leave me alone. Please, please...'

Ayumi still couldn’t believe what just happened. Her brain simply refused to process the information. First they were in a field, somewhere, she didn’t know where, hell possibly, then all went back to normal. Hell, hmm, okay, she still knew that the idea of going to this village was bonkers, but she didn’t want to say no to him. She loved him so much and since they were good friends of course she decided to tag along with him.

'I need to get out of here.... Ughhh, my head hurts so much...'

Ayumi started walking down the misty path, quickly taking notice of the quietness of the village. It was really quiet and she didn’t like it not even one bit. Just the thought of being alone was unnerving, she needed human contact. That was the way she was. Even if he disappeared with that Miyako bitch she still wanted him and would’ve done everything to get him back. Yes, she knew she acted like shit and ran away in anger, looking for that dickhead Jun who she fucked so hard she passed out on the grass, but she needed him. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like without Kyoya. Not seeing him anymore at school, not being with him anymore, all those thoughts drove her crazy and that was why she was now a mess. What would especially people think about her if she were the only survivor? That actually bothered her the most. They would all call her a crazy ass bitch and she would probably spend the rest of her life working as a slut in the Red Light District. Oh no. No, get rid of these thoughts, Ayumi dear. Mom wouldn’t particularly like it.  
Her arms were limping as if she were a zombie, almost like those she encountered back in Hanuda which weren’t exactly flesh-eating but in a way, a pretty fucked up one if she might’ve said so, that they somehow still acted like they were human, but still wouldn’t say no to throwing an axe at you. She continued walking forward. She would make it. She just had to believe, that was all. 

'Kyoya, mmmm... it feels so good... yes, please.... more.... mhmmmm... yes, right there.... please... yes... YES!!!! Ahhh, Kyoya....'

She already forgave him and he “subconsciously” forgave her too. Ayumi knew he did, even if he would never find out that she had angry, lust-driven sex, with Jun that she really regretted. It would never compare to the teenage hormone-driven, sweet, passionate sex she had with Kyoya. Ah, she still remembered how after they came together they wrapped their arms around each other and quietly fell asleep. Oh, just the thought alone of having sex again with Kyoya made her so wet. 'I have to get out of here. Quick. I’ve already gone overboard with all those thoughts. I hope this sick ass village has no connection to my thoughts...'  
Walking down a foggy path was one of the few things in the world that really made her feel uneasy, especially when you’ve just been to a cursed village, and she was alone too. But she had to find the power to do so. Her chocolate brown eyes squinted, thorougly searching the area, until she noticed a dark figure looming just about. Ayumi’s heart shrunk in size and a fear of being attacked slowly started taking over her. But there was a glimmer of hope, too. Very strange, yes, I know, but that was how she really felt. Just take a deep breath, take a quick glance and move on. Okay, Ayumi? She continued her walk down the path, cautiously trying not to attract too much attention from the possibly dangerous figure that was now leaning against a tree bark. Just a quick glance and it would all be okay. She took one and her heart dropped. Impossible. She couldn’t believe it. It was Kyoya. She was so stupid not to look at him. She quickly ran at him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. “Kyoya, oh my god, are you alright? I missed you so much. Please, let’s get out of here”. He only looked at her a bit tiredly and groggily spoke: “ Ayumi, oh, sorry. I’m just so tired. I feel like I’m about to pass out.” He leaned in to kiss her and Ayumi let out a sigh of relief, taking his arm and leaning it against her shoulder. “We’re getting out of here, Kyoya...” she calmly spoke, watching her source of affection rub his eyes and softly nuzzle against her neck. Oh, she was so grateful to finally be with him again. And even if he was tired she felt like they could take on the whole world once again. She breathed out and asked “Kyoya, what happened? I know you fought that crazy priestess, Miyako’s brother and the shrimp god, but what happened after? What did you feel like?” She could feel his hot breath against her neck and, oh god, didn’t it feel good. “I, uh, don’t remember anything. I only defeated them and I blacked out. Uh, sorry, Ayumi, but I’m so tired. Let’s get back home, OK?” he responded, giving her a tired smile and she agreed.

Only a few minutes and they would finally get out of here. Kyoya didn’t fall asleep and helped her focus on leaving the village. They talked a bit and even lightly kissed, but nothing too much. Not in this state. They would finally get home. That was until Ayumi felt Kyoya’s fingers play with her dark brown locks and she heard him say “You’re so beautiful, Ayumi...” She melted. He was just so sweet and kind and she again realized just how much she loved him. “Ayumi, how about we cuddle? There’s no one after us anymore....” he whispered, gently kissing her neck. Right there? Oh, she was torn. One part of her wanted to get out and another told her to stay. She was still a mess. “Hmmmm.....” she could feel him breath as he continued kissing her neck and she found herself accepting his proposal. “Yes, how about that tree over there?” she asked as she pointed toward a maple tree, already feeling hot from all the kissing, “It’s perfect, Ayumi”. They reached the maple tree and pressed their backs against its bark, exhausted from the three days they spent in that hellhole. Ayumi kept on panting, looking deep in Kyoya’s eyes, and smiled. They both leaned in against each other and fiercely kissed, pressing their bodies together and rubbing against each other. Ayumi’s mouth opened and Kyoya slid his tongue in, exploring her cavern, making her moan. His hands reached over to her, massaging her breasts through the dirt-covered shirt. Of course they were all dirty and exhausted after three awful days in which they barely ate and showered and were continuously chased by these “zombies”. Their tongues danced together as Kyoya started going even further, pinching her breasts, cupping them and panting out in pleasure together with Ayumi. It was amazing how they started cuddling under a tree after all that they had been through. “Kyoya.....” moaned the teenager, trapped in the euphoric moment she shared with her boyfriend. She rubbed her lower half against Kyoya’s pants, running a hand against his member, making him groan in pleasure. “Ayumi, stop teasing....” he hissed, the indescribable pleasure taking over him, his member twitching against his female companion’s touch. A cool breeze flew past their ears, sending shivers down their spines, and they suddenly stopped all movement. They awkwardly stared at each other, scared by the cold air. “Kyoya, it’s so cold.....” whispered the female as she hugged her boyfriend, pressing her body against his. “We should get out of here.... it’s really eerie...” Kyoya only hummed in response, not saying anything.  
There was something that Ayumi couldn’t quite put her finger on and it was mostly about Kyoya. He was so oddly quiet and it both terrified and warmed her. Maybe he was just tired after all the running and fleeing they’ve done these past few days, maybe, but still, something was definitely going on in the air. What exactly?

Kyoya closed his eyes and let out a small moan before inhaling in Ayumi’s scent, not saying any word.”Maybe I should let him sleep for a few minutes then we’ll finally get back up on our feet and leave....” thought the teenage girl as she slowly closed her eyes too, drifting away to sleep. “Maybe I should take a nap too” continued the girl as she started to forget about the surroundings, letting her mind roam freely as she leaned on against the grass. “Thank you, Kyoya.....”  
Minutes after they both fell asleep, Ayumi noticed someone stirring in their sleep and woke up to find Kyoya next to her. “Hey, Kyoya, I think we should go” said the female to her lover as she got back up, dusting the dirt off her clothes. “Kyoya, are you okay?” she asked, worried by his sudden lack of behaviour. “Kyoya....” Just as she was about to say his name again, Ayumi felt a pair of lips forcefully pressed against hers and opened her eyes to find none other than Kyoya, his eyes now an ever darker colour, forcing her into a tight hug. She whimpered against his kiss, trying to break free from his control. Kyoya said nothing as his teeth grazed her lip, asking for entrance, before sliding his tongue in. “Mmmphhhh.....” cried out the female, shocked by his cold demeanour. He swirled his tongue around her cavern, making her gasp out due to the lack of air, and took the chance to bite her lip, drawing blood. Ayumi couldn’t believe that this was happening. What happened to Kyoya? Where was his kind smile? Where were his jokes? Where was her classmate?

Kyoya broke the kiss, a coat of saliva hanging down his and Ayumi’s tongue. “Oh, thank god...” The female was just about to breathe out in relief when she felt herself being pressed against the maple tree’s bark and noticed Kyoya who was now grinning at her. “Kyoya, ouch, why are you doing this to me? Please stop..... Please” tried the teenager to plead at him, but to no avail. He was still quiet. He kept on grinning at her even when he ripped her black shirt, exposing her bra to the cold air. The female again whimpered and protectively tried to wrap her arms around her chest, only to be stopped by Kyoya who grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. An evil smirk still spread across his now darkened features, he turned her around and unclasped her bra, throwing it away. “Kyoya, please stop!” exclaimed the teenager as she tried to run away, still struggling against his dark touch. “Please, let me go!!” For a second he stopped his actions, looking God knows where, and Ayumi took the chance to run away from him. She sprinted down the path, her heart beating faster than ever. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t let him do this to her. No, she loved him, but this went way further than she expected.  
Not even glancing back, she felt some weight put down on her and a cold breath against her neck. Oh no. Please. No. “Kyoya, please stop! I’m begging you!” plead again the female as “Zombie” Kyoya groaned, his hands travelling up her stomach, before roughly squeezing her breasts. I CAN’T DO THIS! NOT LIKE THIS! He let out a high-pitched cackle and lasciviously licked the shell of her ear, making the girl squirm in surprise. His hands continued playing with her breasts, making them bounce and even massaging them, much to Ayumi’s displeasure, who was now crying, soft tears running down her cheeks. Kyoya suddenly stopped, just like before, and Ayumi hit him in the stomach with her left leg, making him growl, before sprinting down the misty path, even more scared than before. Was that some kind of sick joke? I mean, yes, Kyoya could sometimes be too insensitive, but this went too far. Every normal human has their boundary. Why’s he acting like this? Why?  
It was all like a game of cat and mouse. She suddenly got picked up bridal style and had her back pressed against a maple tree’s bark. “Kyoya, please, why are you doing this? Please, say something!” sobbed the girl, determined to get an answer. He just stood there and said nothing. She decided to take the chance to grab his hands and soothingly rub them, looking deep in his eyes. Despite the fact that he tried to rape her, Ayumi knew that behind that ash-grey face and pitch black eyes laid the boy she loved so much. Tears still streaming her face, she gave him a weak smile. “Shhh, you can tell me, okay?” Kyoya’s eyes softened up a bit and he started leaning in closer to his girlfriend, the evil smirk now gone, replaced by a normal one. “Ghhh...” he hissed, “Uh, I-I-I....” his face just an inch apart from Ayumi’s. “Yes?” 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to pass out, slut!” he screamed, his eyes filled with lust, before putting her on his lap, his hands now travelling down her stomach. Ayumi was terrified. “Kyoya, please! Listen to me! This isn’t you! Please stop!” He ignored her protests and slipped a finger inside her pants, running it along her slit and sensitive nub, making the girl squirm against his touch. “Please, I don’t like this!” panted the girl as Kyoya finally slid the finger inside her pussy, pumping in and out at a slow pace. “Kyoy-mhnmghh...ahhh...please...stop....” groaned Ayumi, her face red from all the crying. One of Kyoya’s hands travelled to her right breast, cupping it in his hand. Kyoya’s evil cackles and Ayumi’s cries filled the air as he pumped the digit at an even faster pace. The teenager could feel a knot forming in her stomach. His other free hand continued massaging her breasts and Ayumi’s back suddenly arched in pleasure. “Kyoya.... I’m going to..... Uhhhh.....ahhh...” moaned the female as she finally came, sheer pleasure taking over her. Wait, was she actually enjoying this? Kyoya took the finger out and removed the girl from his lap, starting to discard the rest of her now stained clothes. Ayumi was now on her knees, giving Kyoya a nice view of her dripping pussy, watching him let out an icy cackle as he licked his fluid-covered finger. Ayumi’s core burned slightly at the contact with the cold air and the girl whimpered a bit. Ughhh.... I just feel so hot.... Maybe..... Ayumi’s hands travelled to her pussy, gently massaging her nub and slit. “Ahhhhh” mewled out the girl as she pinched her nub, finally finding pleasure in pleasing herself. She slipped three fingers inside her wet core and started pumping in and out, losing herself to the rhythm. Being so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice a hand slapping her face and then removing her hands from her core, effectively stopping her ministrations. The person put her on all fours and gave her aching pussy a slap, bringing her back to her senses. “You must be punished, slut!” screamed the person who turned out to be Kyoya and brought his mouth to her core, giving it a lick before diving in even deeper. “Ahhhhhh, mmmmmm” purred Ayumi as Kyoya pinched her sensitive nub, making her lose control.  
Huh? But why’d I touch myself? What’s wrong? I just can’t understand.....  
His tongue reached all the right places, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. It just seemed to go deeper and deeper, refusing to stop. His cold breath against her dripping lower part made the girl squirm, bringing her even closer to climax. A knot was again forming in her stomach and before she realized it, she came again, but this time in Kyoya’s mouth. Her “zombified” boyfriend happily lapped up all her juices and gave her pussy a wet kiss as he started unbuckling his belt, letting it fall to the grass with a loud thud. She watched his enlarged member spring free and let out a shriek when he, again, put her on his lap and pressed his twitching cock against her lower part. Oh. She again burst into tears. “Kyoya, please.... I don’t want this” she sobbed as her boyfriend dug his nails into her skin. He kissed her bleeding mouth and shoved his cock inside her, making her scream out in pain. “Kyoya, stoooop!”, “Pleeease!” was all that the female begged for, her boyfriend still scratching her skin. It was pure horror. She couldn’t believe that her classmate, her best friend and lover was now raping her. Her eyes were wide open and puffy from all the crying and she was shaking. She didn’t want it all to end like this. She couldn’t. 

Kyoya licked her neck and continued his thrusting, Ayumi’s walls still trying to adjust to his incredibly large size, animalistic growls erupting from his mouth. Last time they had sex Kyoya’s dick wasn’t this big, it was mostly a normal-sized one, Ayumi swore on her life. How it had gotten so big fuck knew why, but what mattered the most was that Ayumi felt unable to adjust to his big cock and kept on whimpering, still begging him to stop. “It, ah, it hurts so much, Kyoya! It doesn’t fit! Ah, please stop!” she cried as Kyoya’s pace quickened, unable to resist the pain. “Shut up, whore! I won’t stop!” only growled Kyoya as Ayumi finally felt her walls start to clench around his cock, the sound of skin slapping skin filling their nostrils. Kyoya seemed even turned on by the sound and started going rough on her, a finger rubbing the teenager’s pink nub. “Ahhhh, Kyoya, mmmmmhhh.....” moaned Ayumi as she realized she was about to come soon. “I’m gonnaaa..... Comeeee.... Kyoyaaaa.....” Kyoya gave a growl and kissed her earlobe, sending shivers down Ayumi’s spine, and continued his pace, giving a few breathy moans, before tightening his grip on the female, his thrusts getting sloppier. He pinched her clit and Ayumi shattered around him, screaming his name as her back arched in pleasure, his pumps coming to a halt as he, too, came and growled. Ayumi’s pussy overflowed with his cum. Her face was still red and puffy and she felt like she was about to pass out. Kyoya finally pulled out and pushed her off his lap, sending her face wards into the grass. The teenage girl kept on panting, her naked body over stimulated from the sexual experience, and tears kept on running down her face. Mom..... I want home.... I.... I.... She was a mess.

But then again she was picked up by Kyoya who turned her over so she could face him and pressed his cock against her entrance, making the sobbing female hiss in pain. He glared at her, giving her an evil smirk, as he said “I will fuck you until the end of time”. He again slid inside her, laughing as the female plead again for help. “There’s no one here for you...you’re all mine”. He roughly kissed her as he took her again, his tongue exploring her wet mouth, and again dug his nails into her skin, but this time drawing blood. “Look at you...” he cackled as he took her breasts in his hands, giving each a firm squeeze. Kyoya pounded in her at an alarmingly fast pace and they both came again.  
That still wasn’t enough. He again started fucking her and Ayumi only sobbed, desperately struggling to be freed from his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This is my first time posting here on AO3 (and I hope the tags are correct), and I've decided firstly to post some of my fanfictions, this Siren one being the first. Originally it was a big big drama with the OC named Ayumi being Kyoya's best friend who goes to Hanuda with him, then things happen, they make love and start dating. But Ayumi gets jealous of MIyako when she appears, so she has sex with his crazy ass brother Jun then we reach the ending of the game and it follows the OG ending.  
> This is the gist of it, a lot more plot twists were supposed to happen, but never materialized, only this slightly crappy alternate ending.  
> Criticism of this old fanfiction of mine is always accepted, I know one part especially didn't make sense, seemed out of character for my horny OC, but I decided to keep it as a sign of my improved writing.
> 
> Love!!


End file.
